The Loves One
by Fvvn
Summary: Sakura,gadis penyuka Kue,suatu hari ia diajak oleh sahabatnya Ino untuk pergi ke sebuah toko kue yg baru didirikan didekat sekolahnya.gadis serba pink itu,menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya sadar bahwa bagaimanapun juga,orang itu sangat berharga baginya


**Author's Note : **ini Request fic dari Hide-chan ^^ hehe.. baru pertama kali bikin fic yang request-an.. xDD maaf banget kalo hasilnya kurang memuaskan.. sebenernya sih harusnya ini romance... tapi setelah dibaca ulang... Ugh... aku nggak berani masang label 'Romance' takutnya nggak sesuai sama isi Ficnya... tapi, semoga berkenan ya... silahkan xDD

* * *

**DESCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : OOC, Straight pair, no Hentai/Ecchi, Typo maybe?**

**GENRE : General**

**TITLE : The Loves One**

**FORMAT : Oneshot**

**

* * *

**

**xXx(Fuun)xXx**

**xXx**

**X**

**07.09 AM**

**Di koridor sekolah,**

"Sakura, tau gak? Ada toko Cake di deket sekolah kita yang baru buka lho! Tokonya manis banget! Pulang sekolah kesana yuk!" seorang cewek pirang berambut panjang dikuncir, terlihat sibuk memamerkan brosur berwarna Pink bertuliskan '_New Promotion, Love Bakery and Cake' _kepada sahabatnya yang sama-sama pecinta kue

"Owh, keren~! Aku jadi nggak sabar! Hihi!" Sakura meresponnya dengan ekspresi yang sama-sama tertariknya dengan Ino.

"Ngomongin apaan sih?" seseorang nyeletuk dari belakang Sakura, "Ah… ternyata toko kue toh" sambungnya lagi saat menjambak kertas brosur dari tangan Ino dengan paksa.

"Huuh Naruto! mengganggu saja!" bentak Ino sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Adaw!" rintih pemuda itu kesakitan.

**xXx(Fuun)xXx**

**01.32 PM**

**Di Kelas,**

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup, jangan lupa belajar buat Ulangan minggu depan!" sembur Asuma-sensei setengah teriak.

"Baik!"

"Memberi salam!" teriak salah seorang pria yang memimpin teman-teman kelasnya untuk memberi salam kepada Asuma

"Selamat siang!" sambut anggota kelas serempak

"Selamat siang anak-anak. Silahkan keluar.." balas Asuma yang dibarengi dengan aksi cium tangan kepadanya secara bergantian.

"Inoo~!" di kelas sebelah, cewek berambut pink itu berteriak sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada cewek pirang yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya Asuma sensei. Yang dipanggil, berlari mendekat sambil membalas lambaian tangannya Sakura.

"Sakura… lama nunggu?" tanya Ino sedikit tersengal karena tadi ia setengah berlari.

"Nggak.. ayo pergi.." balas cewek bermata jambrud itu sambil menarik tangannya Ino. dan mereka berdua pun pergi bersama.

Nggak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan toko itu, wajar saja, karena lokasi Tempat toko kue itu dibangun dekat dengan sekolahan mereka, dalam waktu 10 menit saja, Ino dan Sakura sudah tiba disana.

"Yang bener aja udah serame ini?" Ino nyeplos, memperhatikan kondisi toko di depan matanya yang sudah dibanjiri para pelanggan, "Ayo Sak, jangan mau kalah sama yang lain!" seru Ino yang entah kenapa hanya sekedar belanja kue saja, jadi seperti perang memperebutkan nyawa. Mereka berdua berlari memasuki toko itu,

"Permisi~!" tukas Ino dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Silahkan masuk" balas seorang pemuda berkisar duapuluh tahunan lembut.

Di dalam sini, Ino dan Sakura sudah berpisah dan memanjakan matanya masing-masing.

Toko kue yang terbilang baru ini sudah memiliki jenis roti dan kue yang cukup bervariatif. Ada Vanilla Cake dengan choco chip diatasnya, atau cherry sebagai penghias. Ada Mango Cake yang dilapisi dengan Toping Fruits yang segar, Chocolate Mint cake, Tiramissu, blueberry cake dengan taburan cokelat parut, Blackforest yang cukup banyak diminati orang-orang, dan yang paling sepesial sekaligus menjadi icon di toko ini adalah Strawberry cake dengan saus Stroberi didalamnya yang dipadu dengan smooth cream rasa vanilla yang melapisi bagian luar kue beserta hiasan Strawberry diatasnya yang mempercantik penampilan.

"Ini… kelihatannya enak banget.." mata Sakura tertuju pada etalase cake rasa buah-buahan didepannya

"Kau lebih cocok dengan Mini strawberry mint cake" terdengar suara ceplos dari seseorang di belakangnya. Sakura yang terkesiap spontan membalikkan kepalanya menuju ke tempat dimana sumber suara itu muncul

"Kau suka yang mana?" tanya pria itu sekali lagi dengan lembut.

"Ooh.. aku, masih mau liat-liat dulu.. kakak, yang tadi didepan pintu menyalami aku.. dan Ino ya?" balas Sakura agak canggung. Maklum, baru kali ini dia disapa oleh seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya. Rambut peraknya yang menyilaukan, tubuh yang bidang, tatapan mata yang lurus dan lembut, orang ini memiliki fisik yang lumayan.

"Oh, ya. perkenalkan.. saya Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. Pegawai di toko kue ini" tukas pegawai itu ramah. Sakura, balas memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura… kelihatannya kakak masih muda" gadis berambut pink ini sedikit kagum dengan orang didepan matanya itu.

"Ah, tidak… aku sudah kuliah, di jurusan tata boga… karena cita-cita ku ingin menjadi patisserie terkenal" ucapan Kakashi membuat Sakura agak bengong, ia merasa, anak cowok yang sudah membicarakan cita-citanya itu terlihat keren, "Ah, maaf.. malah membicarakan masalah pribadiku, haha.. silahkan liat-liat kuenya lagi.." sambung pria itu yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

'_Kerennya…'_ batin Sakura berdecak kagum. Sepertinya ia bakalan mampir ke toko ini setiap hari.

"Hei Sak! Sudah dapat kuenya belom?" teriakkan Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Cewek serba pink ini baru ingat kalau tujuannya semula ke toko ini untuk membeli kue bukannya mencari cowok hot.

"He..? Oh iya.. sebentar Hmm…" Sakura mendongak ke etalase lagi

'_Kau lebih cocok dengan Mini strawberry mint cake' _suara pemuda bernama Kakashi itu berdengung-dengung di telinganya. _'Strawberry mint ya? Coba ah…'_ Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli cake yang direkomendasikan oleh Kakashi tadi.

"Yak.. yang ini saja, Ino beli yang mana?" tanya Sakura yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan kue-kue di etalase depan dekat kasir.

"Gateau au Citronsama Blueberry Muffin with choco chip and Raisin huwaa…" jawab Ino yang ilernya nyaris netes.

"Dasar Ino.. wajahmu jadi aneh tuh kalo ngomongin kue… haha!" Sakura menertawai wajah lapernya Ino barusan, membuat cewek keras kepala dan pemberani ini jadi cemberut mendadak.

"Cerewet ah! Cepat bayar kue mu. Aku tunggu diluar!" sembur Ino setengah kesal yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala dan lambaian tangan dari Sakura.

**xXx(Fuun)xXx**

Keesokkan harinya selepas pulang sekolah, Sakura berniat untuk kembali lagi ke toko kue itu. namun, kali ini ia usahakan agar sahabatnya Ino nggak ikut-ikutan bersamanya. Soalnya, kalau ada Ino, waktu untuk berada di toko itu jadi sebentar. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin keberadaan Ino mengganggunya. Yap, apa lagi kalau bukan ingin bertemu Kak Kakashi yang kemarin. Sakura ingin tau lebih jauh tentang pria berambut perak itu.

"Sak! Anak-anak pada mau karaoke an… ikut yuk!" Ino menepak bahunya dari belakang, mengajak Sakura hang out bareng temen-temennya.

'_Disaat-saat begini, Ino malah ngajak pergi…. Yang bener aja!'_

"Sak?" Ino memanggil Sakura yang terlihat bengong

"Sakura" kali ini tangannya melambai-lambai didepan wajah Sakura

"HOOII! HARUNO SAKURA!"

**PLAK**

"Aduh! Ino! Sakit tahu!" sebuah teriakan keras dan tepukan dari tangan Ino ke pipi Sakura akhirnya membuat dia sadar dari lamunannya.

"Habis kamu aneh banget sih! Mau ikut gak?" tanya Ino sekali lagi, memastikan jawaban pasti dari Sakura.

"Eee.. maaf, hari ini aku mau langsung pulang…" sahut gadis serba pink itu bohong.

"Yaah… kok gitu sih, sebentar aja Sak…" pinta Ino dengan wajah yang memelas. Perlu dicatat, Sakura nggak mempan dengan puppy eyes no jutsu murahan milik sahabatnya ini.

'_Ngotot amat sih ni anak' _batin Sakura berdecak sebal, mau dipaksa seperti apapun, Sakura tetep kekeh untuk pergi ke toko kue yang kemarin itu. niatnya sudah bulat, semangatnya sudah berkobar, nggak mungkin ada yang bisa menghalangi cewek berwatak keras ini.

"Badanku lagi nggak enak nih… duluan ya.." Sakura berlari meninggalkan Ino, membuat gadis pirang bermata biru pucat itu curiga akan adanya sesuatu terhadap Sakura.

"Hmm.. Aneh sekali…"

**xXx(Fuun)xXx**

**Tepat didepan toko 'Love Bakery and Cake'**

'_Yosh…'_ Sakura yang sudah ganti baju dan dandan dengan mantap, melangkah pelan menuju ke pintu toko kue itu, dan memutar knop nya perlahan.

"Selamat Datang~!" sambut seseorang pegawai, namun sayangnya dia bukan Kakashi yang Sakura cari.

'_Mana ya kak Kakashi?'_ pandangannya diedarkan ke seluruh sudut toko, dan akhirnya dia menemukannya di sudut tembok dekat etalase bagian roti panggang.

"Kak!" Sakura menghampiri Kakashi dengan senyuman yang sudah di setting semanis mungkin olehnya. Pria yang dipanggil Sakura itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Jam istirahatku 30 menit lagi, ngobrolnya nanti dulu ya…" tukas Kakashi to the point yang membuahkan sebuah anggukan dari kepala Sakura

"Mm.."

**30 menit kemudian**

"Sakura!" Kakashi tersenyum, memanggilnya, "Ini coffee latte mint buatmu…" sambung pria bertubuh semampai itu sambil menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Humm… enaknya~" gadis bermata emerald ini sedang asik menghirupi aroma coffee latte miliknya. Ia dan Kakashi duduk didekat jendela toko, yang mana kaca jendela tersebut agak berembun dikarenakan cuaca saat itu mendung kelabu dengan suhu udara yang dingin sedingin Coffee mint yang dibuatkan oleh Kakashi.

"Sakura datang menemuiku?" tanya Kakashi tanpa basa-basi

"E-eh.." cewek pinky itu panik, canggung, "Umm.. aku cuman, mau ngobrol lebih dengan kakak. Hehe… nggak apa-apa kan temenin aku sebentar disini? Soalnya… aku lagi males pulang kerumah" balas Sakura hati-hati, sebisa mungkin terlihat manis didepan Kakashi.

"Hum.. Sakura jangan gugup begitu, santai aja kalau sedang bersamaku" Pria didepannya itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya, "Ngomong-ngomong Sakura suka kue ya?" Kakashi mengganti topik pembicaraan

"Ya! banget! Aku sering survey-survey kue enak bareng temen aku si Ino. seandainya, kak Kakashi kakakku, pasti aku bisa makan kue enak setiap hari… hehe" ucap Sakura sedikit terkekeh.

"Wah.. kalau begitu Sakura main aja kesini. Nanti kau boleh mencicipi kue buatanku yang kebetulan nggak dijual di toko.. aku suka membuatnya diwaktu senggang seperti ini" Kakashi memainkan gelas Coffee latte miliknya, bola matanya tertunduk kebawah melihat gelas yang dipegangnya itu, "Saat pertamakali aku melihat Sakura, yang terlintas dipikiranku itu kata manis" mata hitamnya bertemu dengan bola mata emerald Sakura.

**DAG DIG DUG **

'_Manis?'_ Sakura kegirangan, "H-hah?"

"Hahaha… habis, Sakura mirip stroberi sih…" pria itu tertawa, membuat semua bayangan indah yang di impikan oleh Sakura itu sirna dalam sekejap _'Huuh… ternyata cuman kayak Stroberi..'_

"Kenapa, kue kakak nggak dijual?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Oh, itu… karena toko ini bukan milikku dan.. Eeh, lagipula kue buatanku belum layak jual… haha…" Kakashi meneguk secangkir coffee nya, "Sekarang gantian Sakura yang cerita.. jangan membicarakan pekerjaanku terus dong, aku kan jadi malu…" si rambut perak ini tersenyum, "Kemarin Sakura datang kesini pakai seragam kan? Sakura masih sekolah?"

"Eee.. Ya, Aku… sekolah di Konoha High School… kelas sepuluh" jawabnya singkat

"Wah, Sama dengan adikku, kalau saja seandainya dia masih ada di dunia ini…" air muka Kakashi mengendur, sepertinya ia jadi teringat dengan almarhum adiknya, "Maaf… aku jadi terbawa emosi… makanya saat pertamakali melihatmu, aku seperti melihat bayangan adikku sendiri, begitu" ucapan Kakashi entah kenapa membuat Sakura sedikit kecewa

'_Jadi… dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya…' _batinnya bermonolog ria.

"Wah, jam istirahatku habis… maaf ya Sakura, aku tinggal.." Kakashi mengambil gelas bekas milik nya dan Sakura, untuk dibawa ke dapur

"Tunggu…" ujar Sakura, membuat Kakashi mengedarkan pandangan matanya kembali kepada gadis berambut pink itu

"Ya? ada apa?" lagi-lagi Kakashi tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang tidak pernah mengecewakan.

"Aku… bener-bener boleh main ke sini tiap hari?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah seriusnya. Mungkin Kakashi agak lambat untuk mengetahui perasaan gadis berkulit putih didepannya ini.

"Ya tentu saja… setiap hari boleh.."

"Tidak mengganggu kan?" lagi-lagi sorot mata Sakura menajam

"Nggak… aku selalu membuka pintu lebar-lebar untuk kedatangan Sakura…" senyuman Kakashi mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

"…"

"Karena… aku seperti adikmu kan?" desisnya pelan sesaat setelah Kakashi pergi meninggalkannya.

**xXx(Fuun)xXx**

Cuaca dimalam hari nggak kunjung menghangat, malah semakin dingin dari yang tadi sore. Sakura, terbaring di kasurnya, tidak tidur, tidak memjamkan matanya, hanya berbaring sambil memeluk gulingnya. Lampu dikamarnya dimatikan, supaya orangtuanya mengira bahwa ia sudah tertidur.

"Pokoknya, aku nggak akan nyerah… meskipun kak Kakashi hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya… Huuuh!" ia sedang asik bergumam, wajar saja, namanya juga lagi jatuh cinta. Meskipun umur Kakashi terpaut jauh darinya, hal itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun rasa suka yang tumbuh dihatinya.

"Yak…" akhirnya Sakura memejamkan matanya, dan tertidur.

Keesokkan paginya, sepulang sekolah, ada seseorang yang terlihat tak asing dimata Sakura menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Wajah Sakura langsung cerah secerah musim semi, berlarian menuju orang itu sambil melambaikan tangan,

"Kakak!" yang dipanggil membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku nggak nyangka kakak datang kesini.. hehe.. bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kakak?" Sakura memaparkan wajah bahagianya. Tapi Kakashi berpikiran bahwa wajah senang itu semata-mata senang karena kedatangannya sebagai kakak, tidak lebih.

"Hari jum'at toko kue itu tutup, jadi aku ada waktu untuk kemari…" Kakashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bungkusan yang di bawanya, "Untukmu…" pria berambut perak itu menyodori Sakura sebuah kue berwarna cokelat pucat dengan hiasan yang menyerupai daun diatasnya

"Kue apa ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Ini Mont Blanc… kue favoritku" wajah Kakashi terlihat bersinar saat itu.

"Humm… kelihatannya enak, makasih ya kak!" seru Sakura senang

"Hari ini, Sakura boleh minta apapun dariku. Misalnya mengantarmu pulang, membuatkanmu kue, atau sekedar menemani ngobrol.. aku sedang ada waktu luang, jadi saat ini aku bisa bersama Sakura" Kakashi menawarkan sesuatu yang langka, dan benar-benar kesempatan emas bagi Sakura

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu, mau temani aku ke suatu tempat?" seru Sakura lagi dengan wajah yang bener-bener kelewat girang.

"Boleh… Kemana?" balas Kakashi cepat

"Pokoknya ikut dulu.. ayo!" ujar Sakura sambil menarik tangan Kakashi. Ia tak sadar, kalau sahabatnya Ino memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari suatu tempat,

"Cowok itu kan…"

**xXx(Fuun)xXx**

"Taman ria?" sentak Kakashi saat tiba di tempat yang dituju, "Phuh… benar-benar seperti dugaanku… haha!" sambung pria berwajah lumayan itu dengan tawa. Kalau begini, Kakashi bisa semakin menganggapnya sebagai adik.

"Ha? Kenapa sih? Suka-suka aku dong pergi ke taman ria…!" Sakura agak kesal, ia tahu, pasti saat ini Kakashi sedang menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil yang masih memimpikan dunia penuh dengan mainan.

"Bukan begitu.. haha, maksudku, kukira kau bakal mengajakku ke tempat-tempat yang membosankan seperti mall, ternyata Sakura cukup lucu juga…" jelas Kakashi yang sebenernya cukup memuji Sakura walau hanya sedikit.

"Yaudah, kakak tunggu disini ya? biar aku yang ngurus tiketnya…" nyaris saja Sakura membalikkan badannya, Kakashi menarik tangan cewek pecinta kue itu,

"Jangan, biar aku yang traktir… kamu tunggu disini aja. masa cowok ditraktir cewek? Kan aneh, haha… kutinggal sebentar ya" tukas Kakashi tersenyum, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura untuk membeli dua lembar tiket masuk taman ria.

Tak lama kemudian, pria yang cukup menjadi pusat perhatian ditaman ria itu kembali dengan dua lembar tiket yang dimaksud.

"Soda?" Sakura memberikan segelas soda berwarna oranye yang baru saja dibelinya,

"Makasih…" balas Kakashi, dan kemudian mereka berduapun masuk kedalam taman ria.

**xXx(Fuun)xXx**

"Mau naik yang mana?" sepanjang perjalanan mereka hampir mencoba semua wahana di taman ria tersebut, dari yang wahana umum, sampai yang dibatasi umurnya.

**Di Rumah Kaca :**

"Haha… Sakura jadi pendek!"

"Huuuh… Kakak juga jadi gendut.. haha"

**Di Rumah Hantu :**

"Hiy! Ayo cepat keluar! Aku nggak mau berlama-lama disini! Kyaaa!"

"Sakura, salah jalan…"

"Oh.. maaf, hehe…"

**Di Perahu bebek :**

"Istirahat dulu kak… cape ngayuh pedalnya nih…"

"Haha.. dasar…"

**Di Taman :**

"Es krim?"

"E-eh, nggak… aku lagi diet…"

"Sakura kurus, kok diet.."

"Hah? Masa iya? Makasih kak! Hehe…"

**04.58 PM**

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita pulang…" ucap kakashi yang mengadah dan menyadari bahwa langit sudah mulai kejinggaan.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi…. kembang apinya belum muncul…" Sakura masih asik melihat langit, menunggu pertunjukkan senja yang dimaksudnya mulai.

**JDAR! BUUM! CLING! JDUARR!**

"Ah, itu dia!" ujar Sakura senang saat melihat letupan-letupan kembang api yang mulai bermunculan dengan aneka warna yang menarik dan bervariasi. Sakura memperhatikannya dengan mata yang berbinar, tetapi Kakashi tetap memaksanya untuk cepat-cepat pulang

"Aku takut orangtuamu mencarimu, Sakura… sebaiknya kita pulang" kali ini tangan Kakashi menarik paksa Sakura keluar dari taman ria, "Uuuh… ya sudahlah.." Sakura terpaksa nurut kepadanya.

"Bagus… adik yang baik…" sambut Kakashi tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Sakura, namun ucapannya barusan benar-benar membuat Sakura tidak senang samasekali.

"Bisa tidak untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan adik?" tuturnya dingin, sambil menepak tangan Kakashi yang mengelus kepalanya tadi. Ia berjalan selangkah lebih depan dari Kakashi dan berhenti tanpa menengok kebelakang.

"Kenapa? Umur Sakura kan lebih muda dariku, masa aku harus panggil kakak..? haha… aneh-aneh saja" balas si rambut perak itu sambil mendekati Sakura, mencoba untuk menarik tangannya lagi namun kali ini Sakura berontak,

"Kakak nggak tahu sih! Aku sudah menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar kakakku sendiri…!" cewek bermata emerald itu berusaha keras menatap wajah pria didepannya dengan sepenuh hati,

"Maksudmu…?" respon Kakashi benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia samasekali nggak tau akan maksud Sakura.

"Aku suka kakak tahu! Dan Kakak malah nggak peduli! Padahal aku udah berusaha supaya kelihatan seperti pacarnya Kakak saat jalan-jalan tadi, tapi tetep aja, kakak cuman menganggap aku sebagai adik kecil…! Bodoh! Dasar nggak peka!" Sakura meneriakkan uneg-unegnya. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah melakukan pernyataan cinta secara mengejutkan di depan Kakashi hingga membuat Pria itu sadar. Merasa malu dengan dirinya, Sakura langsung berlari pergi meninggalkannya…

"Su-suka…? Aku…? H-Hhaaaah?"

**xXx(Fuun)xXx**

'_Aku tahu sekarang… kakak bukannya nggak peka, tapi dia memang nggak pernah bisa untuk membayangkan aku sebagai pacarnya… harusnya aku juga tahu diri… tapi, tapi… mau gimana lagi? aku suka kakak. Aku benar-benar menyukainya' _Sakura merenung semalaman, ia tahu kalau batas umurnya dan Kakashi berbeda cukup jauh. Ia juga tahu, kalau Kakashi cuman menganggapnya sebagai adik, bahkan setelah ia melakukan pernyataan cinta tadi. Tapi, Sakura terus memanjatkan harapan, seandainya saja Kakashi memikirkannya sebagai seseorang yang spesial walau hanya sedetik, dia pasti akan senang.

Malam berlalu dengan cepat, lagi-lagi Matahari datang menggantikan peran bulan dan bintang. Sakura baru saja beranjak dari tidurnya yang sebenarnya tidak nyenyak.

'_Aneh, biasanya kalau dikomik-komik cewek pasti bakalan sakit kalau cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan… tapi kok, aku nggak kenapa-napa ya? mataku saja tidak bengkak… huuh..' _gumamnya heran dalam batin, sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Aku berangkat bu" semburnya datar setelah memakai sepatu.

"Hati-hati Sakura!"

**07.23 AM**

**Di Koridor sekolah,**

"Sakura…" suara Ino terdengar memanggilnya,

"Ino… hari ini aku ingin sendiri… maaf, Nng…" omongan Sakura dipotong oleh Ino yang menjulurkan sepucuk surat.

"Orang yang kemarin datang menemuimu di gerbang sekolah itu menitipkan surat untukmu Sak. Katanya, hari ini ia pindah kerja ke Tokyo, dan diberikan modal oleh seseorang untuk membuat toko kue nya sendiri… dia bilang, dia nggak bisa pamit secara terang-terangan padamu… aku nggak ngerti maksudnya.. pokoknya baca sajalah. Memangnya, orang itu siapa sih? Kayaknya, kamu akrab banget kemarin… kenapa nggak bilang kalau dia itu kenalanmu waktu kita berdua ada di toko kue itu dulu?"

"justru hari itu aku baru kenal… dia… orang yang kusukai No…" ucap Sakura pelan sembari membuka surat yang diberikan Ino tadi. Ino agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Baru kali ini, sahabatnya nggak cerita-cerita.

_Sakura,_

_maaf aku nggak pamit..karena jadwal penerbangannya pagi-pagi, jadi aku cuman sempat memberikan surat ini kepadamu. Kalau sungkan, datang saja ke toko kue ku jika hari liburan tiba. Akhirnya, aku punya toko milikku sendiri. Ini semua berkat Sakura yang selalu memberikan inspirasi kepadaku. Dan, aku senang… saat mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang kemarin. Terimakasih… sungguh, aku benar-benar juga menyukai Sakura, tapi rasa sukaku hanya menganggapmu yang sudah seperti adikku sendiri… aku bener-bener nggak bisa kalau harus melihatmu sebagai pacarku. Lagipula, sebentar lagi hari pertunanganku dengan seseorang yang bernama RIN akan dilaksanakan. Aku harap, surat ini menjadi berita baik untukmu. Jangan sedih, menjadi adikku juga tidak buruk kan? Sakura masih bisa terus berada disisiku kok. Dan eh, aku minta restu mu yah… terimakasih Sakura-chan… sekali lagi, Maaf…_

_Kakashi_

"Y-yang b-benar sa-saja!" Sakura kesal, sedih, kecewa, senang, terharu, semuanya campur aduk gara-gara sepucuk surat itu. ia kesal karena Kakashi pindah ke Tokyo tanpa pamit, ia senang karena Kakashi mempunyai toko kuenya sendiri, ia terharu karena Kakashi merasa tersanjung mendengar pernyataan cintanya, ia sedih mendengar kabar pertunangan Kakashi, dan ia kecewa karena sampai sekarang dan untuk selamanya, Kakashi cuman menganggapnya sebagai adik.

"Sakura…" Ino agak khawatir dengan kondisi wajahnya Sakura yang mulai biru, sedih.

"Apa… boleh buat…" matanya menitikan air mata, namun bibirnya tersenyum, "Yaah.. tak apalah… sebagai... adik…" meskipun terasa sakit, ia berusaha keras untuk bisa melihat Kakashi sebagai kakaknya, bukan kekasihnya…

"Huwaaaa! Inooo!" akhirnya Sakura menangis, suaranya meledak, ia memeluk Ino… dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sahabatnya itu

"Sabar Sakura…" Ino hanya bisa membalas pelukannya Sakura. Menunggu sampai sahabatnya itu berhenti menangis

**Dua minggu kemudian, Tokyo**

_Klentang klentang klentang_

Suara bel di suatu toko kue berbunyi, menandakan adanya pelanggan yang masuk

"Silahkan… Akh–" sambut cowok berambut perak, yang sempat terputus karena kaget. "Kamu….!" cowok itu langsung tersenyum, kepada orang yang berdiri didepannya saat ini.

"Hai… lama tak jumpa…" balas cewek itu dengan nada suara yang halus. Sepertinya, sifat dewasa mulai tumbuh di tubuh cewek berambut pink dengan mata emerald itu.

"Siapa itu Kakashi?" seorang cewek berambut pendek cokelat menghampiri mereka berdua sambil memegang nampan yang diatasnya ada kue cokelat dengan saus stroberi.

"Adik kesayanganku, Sakura…" balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum

"Oh! Dia yang sering kau bicarakan itu ya? salam kenal, aku Rin… tunangannya Kakashi… aku juga bekerja disini sebagai pembuat kue, sama dengannya" ucap perempuan itu lembut. Satu kata dibenak Sakura : Baik.

'_Tunangan kak Kakashi baik… selain itu, sama-sama pembuat Kue… enaknya mereka berdua'_

"Uh, Oh.. salam kenal.." balas Sakura gugup

"Haha… gugup seperti biasa… Sakura tidak perlu sungkan didepan kami berdua, karena… aku… sudah menganggapmu sebagai orang yang spesial…" ucap Kakashi yang mengelus kepala Sakura dan mencium keningnya, "Sudah kubilang kan… Sakura tetap boleh berada disampingku" ia semakin tertegun dengan orang yang dulu pernah dicintainya itu.

"Makasih… kak" wajah Sakura memerah

"Nah, ayo-ayo… waktunya makan kue..! anggap saja, sebagai kue selamat datang untuk Sakura!" ajak Rin kepada para staff dan pengunjung di Toko tersebut, serta membagi-bagi kue yang tadi di pegangnya itu secara cuman-cuma.

"Kak Kakashi…" Sakura memanggilnya dengan suara pelan, meskipun hiruk pikuk, kebisingan, serta-merta suara riuh dari pesta dadakan yang dibuat Rin itu menutupi suara Sakura, Kakashi masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya?"

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu… maaf, baru mengucapkannya sekarang.." ujar gadis serba pink itu sambil tersenyum. Kakashi membalas senyumannya. Kali ini, senyuman yang dipaparkannya itu benar-benar baru pertama kali dilihat Sakura. Mata Kakashi memancarkan cahaya yang lembut, bibirnya juga tersenyum luwes, pipinya merah, sepertinya ia sangat bahagia.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-chan"

"Sama-sama…"

**OWARI~!**

**

* * *

****Author's Note : **Ending yang janggal! bener-bener nggak memuaskan aku nggak sedih bacanya.. muka aku datar-datar aja ampuuun deh! Bener-bener maaf Hide-chan aku nggak bisa bikin fic bergenre selain humor huhuhu!


End file.
